Première fois
by The Snip
Summary: La première fois d'Alphonse et May.


**J'avais envie de poster un OS sur ce couple, parce que je trouve qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux non ?**

 **Disclaimers : Je ne possède pas FMA.**

 **J'espère que ce OS vous plaira.**

May leva les yeux de son livre en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle sourit en reconnaissant Al.

-Alphonse Sama...

-Coucou, May! J'ai fini les courses !

-Merci beaucoup Alphonse. Il est 21 heures, vous êtes resté longtemps...

-Il y avait du monde... Mais toi, que fais tu encore debout ? Dans ma chambre en plus ?

-Je vous attendais...

-Merci.

Depuis deux mois, Alphonse étudiait l'élixirologie à Xing aux côtés de May. Le sujet le passionnait, et ce d'autant plus qu'il avait établi une relation intime avec la brune. Il s'approcha de la Xinoise et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

May lâcha son livre et passa ses mains autour du cou du blond. C'est alors qu'Al prit sa nuque dans ses mains, ce qui prolongea le baiser. May entrouvrit la bouche. Alphonse, tenté, passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille puis l'inséra dans sa bouche. May lécha la langue d'Alphonse, et le baiser s'intensifia.

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient avec la langue. Pour chacun, c'était magique, cela faisait naître en eux des sensations nouvelles. Ils étaient curieux, ils voulaient en savoir plus. Alors Al descendit ses mains dans le dos de sa petite amie, et doucement, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Leur baiser durait toujours, et May commençait à caresser le cou d'Al, ce qui fit frémir celui-ci. Soudain Alphonse se releva.

-Mon dieu bon sang qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ?! J'allais... Je... Désolé May, pardon, je ne voulais pas !

Il s'inclina mais la princesse le fit se redresser.

-Alphonse sama, ce n'est rien.

-C'est de la perversité, du harcèlement sexuel ! Sur mineure ! Tu as quoi... 10 ans ?

-J'en ai 12.

-O-oui mais quand même, je...

-Alphonse sama, je suis...

-Pardon, je regrette ! May, je suis dé...

-BON SANG ALPHONSE-SAMA ÉCOUTEZ-MOI ! Moi, je suis consentante !

-Quoi ?! Mais May, à Xing je ne sais pas mais en tout cas à Amestris la moyenne pour... Enfin... C'est 15 ans !

-Alphonse-sama, ce n'est qu'une moyenne. Ça peut être plus jeune. Moi je veux être vôtre Alphonse-sama.

Devant la moue du blondinet, elle rajouta.

 _-S'il te plaît Al._

Alphonse fut surpris du tutoyement. Mais il baissa la tête.

 _Dans la tête de Al :_

 _Alphonse : SOS conscience allô, je m'apprête à avoir une relation sexuelle avec une gamine de 12 ans, elle dit être consentante mais est-ce que c'est correct ? Non, hein ?_

 _Désir : Écoute ton cœur._

 _Alphonse : Ta gueule le désir !_

 _Conscience : En même temps si elle est consentante..._

 _Alphonse : Rah vous êtes chiants ! Je fais un effort pour avoir un minimum de raison, et vous cassez tout !_

 _Conscience : Mais au fond, ça ne te dérange pas si ?_

 _Alphonse :..._!

Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de May.

-Vous ne voulez pas de moi c'est ça ?

-Qu... Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes May ?! Bien sûr que je veux de toi ! Je rêve de toi, je t'aime tellement May ! Mais on a 4 ans de différence, je ne sais pas si...

-Si vous m'aimez, prouvez-le.

Alphonse resta muet.

-... Je t'aime May, c'est tout.

-Mais moi aussi je vous aime Alphonse-sama ! Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais si je vous dis que je suis consentante !

-May, es-tu consciente des risques ?

-Je m'en fiche. Je suis avec l'homme que j'aime, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

-Bon, d'accord... Alors, on y va ?

-C'est quand vous voulez.

Timidement, Alphonse s'approcha de May, posa sa main sur la sienne et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il s'allongèrent sur le lit et le blond commença, sans quitter May des yeux, à défaire son kimono. Celle-ci lui souriait, comme pour prouver qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Elle se retrouva pratiquement nue, avec pour seuls vêtements une culotte er un débardeur blanc. Alphonse enleva à son tour son T-shirt et May caressa doucement ses abdos. Puis il déboucla son pantalon et le retira. Il vit May à moitié dénudée et rougit, se figea. Devant son hésitation, May enleva d'elle-même son débardeur, révélant ses petits seins pâles et courbés. Alphonse rougit de plus belle. May s'affaira à enlever le caleçon de son petit ami, libérant ainsi la bosse qui y était maintenue. En parallèle, Alphonse avait délicatement fait glisser la culotte de sa partenaire le long de ses cuisses. Tous deux étaient à présent complètement nus. Mais tout devint alors différent. Nus, ils se sentaient vulnérables, dépourvus de protection. Même May qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, était sûre d'elle, était désormais aussi pétrifiée que son partenaire. Leurs regards se concentraient sur des plis du lit ou sur le mur, autant dire qu'ils regardaient tout sauf l'autre.

-B-Bon, lâcha Alphonse après quelques dizaines de secondes, on doit faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je-Je ne sais pas... Il faut peut-être commencer comme ça.

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Bien que gênés par la proximité de leurs peaux, cela les réconfortait un peu, leur enlevait partiellement la désagréable impression de faiblesse qu'ils avaient un peu plus tôt. Ils retombèrent mollement sur le lit, et ce fut comme si tout à coup, ils savaient quoi faire. Al mordilla le lobe d'oreille de la princesse, et celle-ci poursuivait ses caresses dans le dos d'Al. Lorsqu'elle se fit plus ambitieuse et descendit un peu plus bas, Alphonse descendit aussi sa tête et commença à embrasser son cou. Tant de sensations s'étaient emparées d'eux à ce moment-là. Des papillons venaient s'installer dans leurs ventres. Leurs muscles se contractaient à chaque étreinte. Puis Al commença à embrasser ses seins. May gémit de plaisir. À son tour, elle retourna Al et dessina le contour de ses abdos de ses petits doigts. Elle embrassa tout le long de son ventre, laissant parfois sa langue entrer en contact avec cette peau douce. Puis se laissa retourner par Alphonse. L'alchimiste la regarda, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire. Il chercha l'entrée du vagin de May et y inséra son membre, doucement, guettant la réaction de la Xinoise. Elle lâcha un petit cri sous l'effet de la surprise, et il s'arrêta, mais elle l'encouragea du regard alors il continua. Ils entamèrent une danse du bassin, et bientôt tous deux atteignirent l'orgasme et, à l'unisson, gémirent.

-M... May, je crois que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que son liquide fut propulsé. Paniqué, il s'éloigna brutalement de May, sortant son intimité de la brune.

-Pardon ! Je me suis libéré en toi...

Elle le reprit dans ses bras.

-Ça va, Alphonse-sama. Merci, c'était super.

Il lui rendit son étreinte et elle se blottit contre son torse. Quinze minutes plus tard elle dormait. Alphonse regarda l'heure. 22 heures, déjà... Il réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la réveiller en la portant jusqu'à sa chambre... Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas la laisser là... Bon certes, elle le réchauffait, mais... Finalement, il se laissa aller et s'endormit avec elle.

Le lendemain, Alphonse ouvrit les yeux. Il sentait une douce chaleur contre lui. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était May, qu'elle était nue et lui aussi, et surtout que le lit était tâché de sperme et de sueur, il s'assit d'un bond.

-Merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !? Elle a 12 ans, bordel, merde !

Il allait se lever mais il sentit une main apaisante sur son ventre qui le bloqua. Il se tourna vers May et croisa ses yeux ébènes. Ceux-ci semblaient lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien. Que le seul sentiment qu'il devait ressentir n'était nullement du regret. Alors Al se rallongea. Il ferma les yeux et sentit les petites lèvres de May Chang se poser sur les siennes.

-Bonjour, Alphonse-sama.

Il rouvrit ses yeux bruns.

-Bonjour, May.

Finalement, May avait raison. Car malgré la culpabilité qu'il laissait apparaître, au fond de lui, ce n'était pas du regret qu'il ressentait. Au fond de lui, il ressentait une multitude de choses qui se résumaient en un mot : Amour.

 **Alors verdict ? Ça vous a plu ou je peux aller me pendre ? XD.**


End file.
